


The Truth Revealed

by sweetstarpunk



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, F/M, Multi, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, POV Third Person, Shall We Date?: Obey Me! Spoilers, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:26:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24116488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetstarpunk/pseuds/sweetstarpunk
Summary: Kari struggles to survive as her half-demon roots start to surface.
Relationships: Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 36





	The Truth Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece a while ago, with the intention of drawing a pic to accommodate this, but I have little to no patience with drawing right now. So enjoy some angst featuring my half demon MC!
> 
> [Inspiration for this piece (and the title no less).](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1T9vopdW8hE)
> 
> Warning for violence and death. Tagging this as spoilers out of courtesy.

Lucifer did not understand what just happened.

The demon was pulled in by an unknown force and felt something stinging in his chest, not long after he appeared outside the House of Lamentation. The pain was not overwhelming but it was noticeable. He realized that he was not in his study and noticed his superior nearby, on his knees. He noticed that Diavolo did not have Barbatos with him. Fearing the worst, the demon rushed over to his fallen comrade.

"Lord Diavolo--!"

The other demon looked up at Lucifer with a pained look, cradling a body in his arms. He did not appear injured in anyway but as soon as the Avatar of Pride looked down, his heart sank immediately.

_No..._

Diavolo was holding _her_ in his arms. Kari's small body and dark red hair was easy to recognize. There were traces of blood on him from his embrace. The Demon Lord was not hurt but she was; that was her blood on him. Lucifer could not locate the wound was but noticed the blood dripping from beneath her. The woman's soft, gentle eyes were now dull and dark, filled with fear. The first born dropped to his knees, a shaky hand caressing Kari's cheek. He had a difficult time swallowing because of the slight pain forming in the back of his throat.

"Who...who did this to her?"

The Demon Lord shook his head slowly, allowing Lucifer to scoop the smaller body into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Lucifer...I couldn't save her..."

"Wh-What?"

"Kari, she..." Diavolo's eyes narrowed with guilt. "She saved me from harm...but at a cost..."

Lucifer's eyes began watering but he tried so hard to repress the urge to cry. This was not the time to break down.

"I already have Barbatos tracking down the demons who attacked us," Diavolo straightened himself. "I'm afraid there's nothing we can do for her... those injuries are grave..."

It was just like what happened to Lilith, all over again. Even though it had been centuries since his sister's death and she was reborn as a human, the guilt became fresh on Lucifer's mind once more. He was powerless yet again to save the one he loved dearly...

"Please...isn't there anything...?" The demon was choking back sobs now. The tears became more apparent as he pulled Kari into a tight hug, refusing to let her go.

Diavolo did not speak and lowered his head with shame. He felt the presence of Lucifer's brothers, as they were also summoned in the same manner. They were clueless about why they were here, until they saw Lucifer on his knees. They remained silent and in shock, none of them wanting to intrude on the first born's space. They also felt the same stinging in their chest that their oldest brother had. It left them all feeling empty with a loss of words.

The buildup was too much for Lucifer. His sobs grew louder as he continued holding Kari's body. He peered over at her still, motionless face. He could not tell if she was even breathing but the demon did not want to imagine that. Lucifer quickly buried his face in her shoulder in an attempt to muffle his cries. There had to be something to save her. Kari could not die, not at the hands of some worthless demons. He could not have her die without telling her--

The moment Lucifer thought that was when he heard loud wheezing and nearly dropped Kari's frail body. Her eyes were now bright red and she struggled to breathe. Everyone else nearly jumped out of their skin when he heard that, wondering how she was barely holding on to her life. How was that possible?

Lucifer quickly realized what was happening. How could they had forgotten about Kari's demon ancestry? He could not have been the only one who remembered that time when she and Belphegor brutally fought each other. Even though that was a different version of Kari, it was still a part of her. The memory flashed in the first born's mind, recalling how brutal Kari had become that day. She was the complete opposite of the compassionate soul she had. The hybrid was able to survive Belphegor's wrath because of the rage she had for the youngest brother. Lucifer immediately grew concerned at the revelation and gently squeezed Kari's hand. He continued to weep, mumbling to his beloved to not snap, to not allow the anger to control her. That it was going to be okay...

Kari was trembling in the older demon's arms but she forced herself to breathe. The pained breaths she took slowly subsided as she looked up at him, squeezing his hand in return. Despite her red eyes flashing before him, her form did not change in the slightest. She was trying to focus her attention on Lucifer, sorrow filling her mind instead of anger. She could not leave a prideful demon such as him whimpering over her dead body, not like this. She loved him too dearly to do that to him. Her grip loosened as she closed her eyes, focusing on one breath at a time.

"Kari, stay with me!" Lucifer called to her. He rested her body back on the ground and finally looked up. All his brothers slowly approached him, with concerning looks on their faces. Mammon was tense, ready to jump in to console Kari as well. Leviathan avoided eye contact with everyone, refusing to see what happened to his friend. Beelzebub, Asmodeus, and Belphegor stared in dismal, unsure of what to say to their oldest sibling.

Satan was the first to come closer, looking to Lucifer as the first born nodded. The younger brother knelt down and placed a gentle hand on Kari's chest as magic pulsed through her body. The hybrid's breathing became more steady as the wounds in her lungs and heart healed slowly. Her chest continued to rise and fall as the tension melted away, leaving only exhaustion.

"That should work until we get her looked at," Satan smiled.

"So...Kari's not gonna die?" Leviathan cried.

"Of course not..." Lucifer sighed with relief, lifting himself up while holding Kari. He brushed loose hair strands covering her exhausted face. A small smile curled on his lips. Diavolo also rose and composed himself, a smile forming as well.

"She's one of us after all."

Mammon was the only one confused by Lucifer's statement but while contemplating that, he realized everyone left him behind to return inside the House of Lamentation. He yelped in surprise and picked up the pace back to their home.

 _Eh, who cares?_ The second born thought. _As long as she's okay, that's all that matters!_


End file.
